World Terminus
terminal]] The World Terminus is a location from Kingdom Hearts Found deep within the End of the World, the World Terminus is a series of pillar-like structures spread over what appears to be a vast empty space. Upon each pillar is a beam of light that acts as a terminal to an area within one of the worlds Sora has previously visited and are suggested entryways for heartless. Also on each pillar is a sphere of light enabling travel to the previous pillar and to the next pillar, the latter appearing only after one has entered the terminal. The Terminals At first, every terminal is a blue color. If you have sealed that world, it is a purple color, meaning that only Olympus Coliseum, Atlantica, and Hundred Acre Wood may possibly be blue. The only exception is the last terminal, which is always green. Each terminal takes Sora and his party to a location from each world, meaning that Monstro, being a giant whale instead of an actual world, is not accessible from the Terminus. The first pillar takes Sora to the Third District of Traverse Town, where he must battle more powerful versions of Heartless, receiving the Brave Warrior item (originally obtained by defeating Guard Armor) and unlocking the door to the First District, allowing Sora to return to the World Terminus. Passageways to other locations inside the terminal remain inaccessible. This same pattern follows for all other terminals, with the exception of the green terminal, leading to the Hundred Acre Wood and the final terminal, leading to what is presumably Hollow Bastion. In order, Sora is taken to the Third District in Traverse Town, The Rabbit Hole in Wonderland, the Olympus Coliseum Gates, The Bamboo Thicket in Deep Jungle, the Plaza in Agrabah, The Undersea Gorge in Atlantica, Oogie's Roulette wheel in Halloween Town, The Galley in Neverland, the Empty Meadow in Hundred Acre Wood, and an unidentified location in Hollow Bastion. Upon completing each terminal, Sora receives a copy of the item he received upon beating the boss of said world. Like his entries into Atlantica and Halloween Town, Sora is changed into his merman and vampire forms, respectively. However, few of these terminals do not follow the rules or designs of the corresponding world. Olympus Coliseum's terminal reflects the viewpoint of its villain, Hades, which is darker in design while Neverland's terminal disables flying in a consistent motion or up or down in direction, and limits the barriers of doorways between separate locations to appear only during battles. The green terminal, which takes Sora to the Hundred Acre Wood, bears a save point rather than a host of enemies. Though when one uses it, one is noted as saving the game in the World Terminus rather than the Hundred Acre Wood. One will also find there one or two items, and it is interesting to note that the colour of the light that forms the terminal to this world is green rather than blue or violet, and when Sora enters therein, he disappears in stars rather than in dark mist. The final pillar bears what appears to be a beam of flames in place of a terminal. When entering the first time, it leads to an unprecedented chamber, presumably a laboratory of Hollow Bastion in which Ansem performed his first experiments with his five colleagues (Braig, Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo). The Computer inside the room holds a cryptic message, possibly a part of Xehanort's research. After reading the message, numerous Heartless appear which must be defeated before Sora can leave. The beam of flames will disappear following Sora's departure therefrom, leaving behind a hole leading to Bald Mountain and the boss battle against Chernabog. See Also *End of the World *Bald Mountain Category: Places Category: End of the World